


Thinking of you

by hanny_hasy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Katy Perry - Freeform, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a songfic with the song "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry. The story takes place in the last chapter (SPOILERS!) and shows how Yuki and Zero got together while Yuki was mourning for Kaname. It's both Yume and Zeki. No hate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you

**Thinking Of You**

genre: Songfic: Katy Perry: Thinking of you  
Anime: Vampire Knight  
Pairing: Yume and Zeki

_Comparisons are easily done_   
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_   
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_   
_I picked the ripest one_   
_I still got the seed_

He was the first one I saw in my live and the first one I loved. When I was a kid, I thought that Kaname couldn’t be real. I thought that he was a dream figure and feared he would disappear any moment. He was the personified perfection. Every time he visited he gave me a loving, yet sad smile. Even with my young mind I wanted nothing more than to make him happy. I wanted to be together with him forever. I wanted to be his bride.  
But this didn’t happed. It was not our fate to be together. He knew and accepted that, but I didn’t want to. Changing fate was beyond my power. Our last night together was the happiest in my life. We became one. Our bodies, our hearts, our blood, and our thoughts – we shared everything.

_You said move on_   
_Where do I go_   
_I guess second best_   
_Is all I will know_

Kaname said I should go on living – with another man! How could he ask for something like that? I said that I would do anything for him and that I didn’t want to live in a world without him! He could be such a cruel man!  
When I saw him in his ice coffin all I wanted was to stay by his side. I wanted to die – but even in death we weren’t together. So, what should I do? Zero said he was waiting for me. It was Kaname’s last wish that we’re together. So, I did it.

_Cause when I'm with him_   
_I am thinking of you_   
_Thinking of you_   
_What you would do if_   
_You were the one_   
_Who was spending the night_   
_Oh I wish that I_   
_Was looking into your eyes_

I was able to move on. Years passed and our family grew. It was not what I had wished for, but it was okay. The kids were doing fine and me and Zero got on well together. There was only one thing I couldn’t give him. I was incapable of telling Zero that I loved him. For Zero I felt fondness, but Kaname I loved with all passion and from the bottom of my heart.  
Sometimes I imagined how it would have been if Kaname was here - playing with the kids, doing the garden and holding my hand. I could only handle this thought for a second. If I was thinking too much about how happy we could have been together my heart would break.  
The only thing I really wanted was looking into his eyes, when he wakes up from his slumber when I will turn him into a human. I knew that this was not going to happen. I will be dead before he opens his eyes.

_He kissed my lips_   
_I taste your mouth_   
_He pulled me in_   
_I was disgusted with myself_

At first it was difficult. I had felt heavenly perfection when Kaname and I made love. I was mentally prepared that it would be different with Zero. When I kissed him, I felt like I was betraying Kaname. Zero’s kisses and endearments felt wrong and we had to stop more than once. At some point I would back off and hide behind the big pillows with teary eyes. I wanted it to be Kaname, who was sharing the bed with me and I needed time to understand that this was impossible. Zero was very caring and didn’t push me and with the time I could accept him. It was never the pure passion I felt before, but in a way it was satisfying. I received happiness from Zero.

_Cause when I'm with him_   
_I am thinking of you_   
_Thinking of you_   
_What you would do if_   
_You were the one_   
_Who was spending the night_   
_Oh I wish that I_   
_Was looking into your eyes_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vampire Knight fic! I tried to make it as canon as possible. This is what I think might happened in the last chapter. I had a really hard time to see Yuki switch to Zero...
> 
> Please dont send me any Yume or Zeki hate. We are all Vampire Knight fans!
> 
> Love, Hanny


End file.
